Fix This!
by Ryuuko1
Summary: A run in with Vlad and a new invention creates an...interesting...problem for the two half-ghosts. AU


**Author**: I am irrationally amused and pleased by this ficlet. Perhaps I simply have an odd sense of humor...

**Disclaimer**: Danny and Co. don't belong to me. *sigh*

**Fix This**

"I am going to _kill_ Vlad," Danny growled and transformed into ghost form, taking off for Vlad's mansion. The irate half-ghost flew to the residence of the mayor-billionaire and promptly ran into a ghost-shield that surrounded the property. Swearing, Danny landed and transformed back into a human. The young half-ghost stalked through the shield, then the mansion, and eventually to the underground lab.

"VLAD!" Danny snarled, and the mayor looked up from plans spread out on a table.

"What is it?" the mayor asked in an off-handed manner.

"_Fix this!_" Danny growled, hands spreading out over the plans, blocking the view, making the mayor look up at Danny.

Vlad sighed. "I'm _trying_, but you're hindering the process. Move aside."

Danny scowled, but backed off. "Why'd you make something that'd do this anyway?"

"It was _not_ the intent of the machine to accomplish...this. If some inept, foolish, brash, unobservant, clumsy half-ghost hadn't _interfered_, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"

"Don't blame this on me!" Danny said heatedly before pausing. "What was it _supposed_ to do?"

"I'm not going to explain myself to you."

"This is no time to be territorial! Do you know how to fix it?"

"If you'd shut _up_ and let me concentrate, I'd be able to put it together!" Vlad snapped. "Now either quiet down and _help_ or _go away_ and let me sort this out."

Danny bristled, but slowly calmed. _Looks like Vlad's having as hard a time with this as me,_ Danny thought absently.

Danny sighed. "What can I do to help?"

Vlad looked suspicious and slightly surprised. "How much do you know about reading blueprints?"

"Enough to figure out what my parents are attempting to build."

"That'll do," Vlad drawled and gestured for Danny to take a look. "I tend to keep detailed notes on all my devices. I'm _missing_ something, though...perhaps it's so obvious that I'm overlooking it."

"You'd better not be implying that I'm dumb," Danny said in warning.

Vlad merely smirked.

The two spent the better part of the next two hours pouring over blueprints and notes.

"I think so, too, that this is just so _duh_ that we're missing it."

"How eloquent," Vlad drawled. "I daresay that we're on the verge of a breakthrough, though."

Danny sighed. After a moment of silence, the younger half-ghost's stomach rumbled and a slightly sheepish look formed on the teen's face. "Got anything to eat?"

Vlad cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose a break is in order. I can probably get the cook to make something...no, that'd be a bad idea."

"What? Why?"

Vlad gave the younger half-ghost a once over and raised an eyebrow.

Danny flushed. "Oh. Right. Wouldn't recognize you."

Vlad nodded and sighed softly. "She'll be gone in an hour. We can get the food then."

Danny nodded absently.

A surprisingly comfortable silence fell as Vlad put away the notes. "Have you told your parents?"

Danny looked horrified. "No! As soon as I figured out what had happened, I cam here."

"Smart move, for once, little badger," Vlad murmured, earning a scowl from Danny. "You'd have to tell them about everything else, too..."

Danny shuddered. "I'd like to avoid that for a little longer, thanks."

Vlad chuckled softly. "How do you feel otherwise?"

"Bodily, mentally, or emotionally?"

"All three, preferably."

"Only if you tell me what you were meaning to do with _that_."

"Very well. You first, my dear."

"I want to punch you through a few walls, but that won't help things." Danny sighed in frustration. "It's the fu—frickin' hormones, really."

Vlad nodded in sympathy. "I know," the older half-ghost replied with a sigh.

"I think I read somewhere that testosterone kills you or something," Danny grumbled.

"I doubt it's the chemical so much as the emotional reaction to its influence," Vlad drawled, pushing a pencil across the blueprints spread before him.

Danny fidgeted slightly, almost embarrassed to ask the next question: "How are you dealing with the...the...y'know..."

"Penis?" Vlad supplied as Danny's face burned. "You don't want me to answer that question."

Danny blinked before a look of curious revulsion spasmed across his face. "Maybe you should've. Now I've got all these creepy mental images."

Vlad laughed and Danny suppressed a shiver. Vlad sounded _good_ as a guy...not that Danny would _ever_ tell the older half-ghost that.

To distract himself, Danny looked back down at the blueprints. His eyes involuntarily followed the pencil to the spot it was pointing to. Danny's eyebrows slowly rose. "Hey, frootloop."

"What?" Vlad asked as Danny looked more closely at the place where the pencil was pointing.

"What's this?" Danny asked, putting his finger on the place.

Vlad looked where Danny was pointing and frowned. His eyes widened a fraction. "I think you found the defect."

"How long will it take to fix this?"

"Considering it took me _weeks_ to build it..."

"_Weeks_?" Danny repeated, paling. "I can't look like _this_ for _weeks_!"

Vlad snorted. "I completely sympathize."

"Is there any way to speed things up?"

"Work with me."

"What?" Danny asked, balking at the suggestion.

"You saw how well things went when we put our heads together. We might be able to get this done much faster if we work alongside each other."

Danny hesitated before scowling. "This better not be one of your schemes."

"Trust me, I do my best to avoid being caught in the crossfire of my plans. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Danny wavered before giving the floor a sour look and grumbling, "Fine."

"Good. Call your parents and tell them that you'll be here for the weekend. I'm sure you can make up _something—_you _have_ been lying to them for _how_ long now?"

Danny winced. _ 4 years. _"Where's a phone?"

Vlad reached into a pocket and tossed Danny his cell.

Danny caught it and looked at it, an impressed look briefly flitting across his face before he dialed home.

"Fenton Works."

Danny panicked about the change in his voice and hung up without saying a word. He growled at himself and chose to text his elder brother, telling him that he'd be at Vlad's for a few days to fix what had happened.

Once done, he tossed the cell back to Vlad, who caught it effortlessly before slipping it back into his pocket.

"Alright. This is what we need..."

–

"Not bad," Danny said, faintly impressed.

It had taken them most of the weekend, working endlessly. Between them both, they had caught a combined 8 hours of sleep, but it was worth it.

"Okay, now what?" Danny asked, looking at Vlad.

Vlad gave the younger half-ghost a smirk before firing a low-energy, oblique ghost ray at the machine, pressing the 'on' button.

A bright flash left them blinded briefly. When their vision cleared, Danny let out a whoop of joy.

Vlad sighed in relief and ran a hand through her hair. "Now, to do damage control for what may have happened in my forced absence," she murmured, walking towards the exit of the lab.

"Wait a moment!" Danny said, altogether too glad her voice was back to normal.

"What?" Vlad asked, turning back to Danny, slight annoyance on her features.

"What exactly was that _meant_ to do?"

Vlad paused before giving Danny a smug, disturbingly seductive smirk. "What do you _think_ it was supposed to do?"

Danny blinked, blankly staring at the point where Vlad had been standing, wheels turning in her head. When Danny finally came to a conclusion, she flushed in anger and a couple other emotions. "VLAD! GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

--

**Post-note**: How many people did I psyche out? Be honest! (Please?) Thank you for reading!


End file.
